


Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Deutsch | German, Dubious Consent, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Coercion
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul Davis braucht Hilfe, doch er stößt dabei auf etliche Schwierigkeiten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Astra  
> 2\. Staffel: 3, ein paar Wochen nach „Foothold/Invasion der Außerirdischen“ (3.14.)   
> 3\. Erwähnung von Jack/Daniel

Major Paul Davis saß vor seinem ordentlich aufgeräumten Schreibtisch und klickte mit der linken Hand nervös auf seinem Kugelschreiber herum. Die rechte schwebte über den Tasten des Telefons, aber wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nicht mehr, wen er in dieser Angelegenheit noch anrufen sollte. Alle offiziellen Stellen war er jetzt durch und niemand hatte ihm weiterhelfen können. Er sah keine legalen Möglichkeiten mehr, in dieser Sache noch etwas zu unternehmen. 

Und während er so `legale Möglichkeiten´ dachte, sprangen natürlich auch verrückte Vorstellungen von illegalen Möglichkeiten in seinen Kopf. Die verscheuchte er aber schnell wieder, denn er konnte wohl schlecht den Präsidenten entführen oder mal kurz eben durchs Stargate reisen. Mit einem enttäuschten Schnauben warf er den Kugelschreiber schwungvoll auf die Schreibtischunterlage. Jetzt saß er schon im Pentagon, dem Zentrum der Macht der westlichen Welt, und dennoch war er machtlos, die drohende Katastrophe aufzuhalten! 

Was mussten Colonel O’Neill und Dr. Jackson auch gerade in dieser Woche auf P7R-896 sein, das aufgrund von atmosphärischen Störungen nur alle achtundvierzig Stunden Kontakt mit dem SGC aufbauen konnte, weil sonst die Interferenzen zu groß waren? General Hammond hatte ihm angeboten, nach Colorado Springs zu kommen – aber da die nächste Kontaktaufnahme erst wieder in sechsunddreißig Stunden war, wäre das zu spät. Er musste selbst eine Lösung finden. Und war bisher frustrierend erfolglos gewesen. 

Dreieinhalb Stunden waren schon vergangen, seit er am Photokopiergerät zufällig das Gespräch zwischen zwei Mitarbeitern, Loison und Miller, die für die Auswertung der Überwachungsbänder des SGC zuständig waren, mit angehört hatte. Loison konnte er nicht ausstehen, da es kaum einen Zweifel gab, dass er bei Kinsey auf der Gehaltsliste stand. Auch mit Miller kam er nicht über formale Freundlichkeiten heraus, denn der Mann war so launisch, dass man nie wusste, woran man bei ihm war.   
Und ausgerechnet diese beiden, mit denen er nie freiwillig die Kantine aufsuchen würde, unterhielten sich gerade, als er einen Kaffee für sich geholt hatte, über Dr. Jackson und Colonel O’Neill. Diese beiden Namen hatten Paul sofort stutzig gemacht und er war langsam und so unauffällig wie möglich näher geschlichen. 

Loison bemerkte hämisch: „Ich hoffe, dass sie jetzt endlich mal richtigen Ärger bekommen werden!“   
„Gibt es denn gar keinen Zweifel? Sind sie wirklich beide Schuld?“, fragte Miller noch einmal nach.  
Ein gackerndes Lachen nahm die Antwort: „Nicht den geringsten!“ schon vorweg. „Der Colonel hätte seine Finger besser bei sich behalten.“   
„Aber sie haben doch…“, wagte Miller einzuwenden.   
Doch Loison schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Es ist verboten. Und das nicht ohne Grund. Und das gilt auch für das Lieblingsteam von General Hammond. Keine Extrawurst! Dieses Mal ist der Colonel dran! Wir haben ihn! Fein säuberlich dokumentiert auf Band. Ich wette, sie wussten nicht, dass in dem Laborraum jetzt auch eine Kamera ist. Da kommen sie dieses Mal nicht raus.“  
„Falls…“   
„Kein `falls´, Miller. Das Band mache ich gleich fertig und das geht noch mit der heutigen Abendpost an Kinsey raus und dann…“ Loison machte eine Handbewegung, die das Abschneiden des Halses symbolisieren sollte. 

Paul wurde es ganz schlecht bei diesen Worten und er stürzte sofort in sein Büro zurück. Er musste etwas unternehmen! Aber was? Könnte er die Post aufhalten? Auf welchem Wege wurde das Band an Kinsey geliefert? Wie konnte er an das Band kommen? Gab es eine Möglichkeit, die Post irgendwo zu unterbrechen, das Band zu löschen? Ihm wurde ganz mulmig vor Aufregung, dass seine Gedanken in so aufrührerischen Bahnen liefen. 

Er saß ein paar Minuten untätig herum, bis er auf die gute Idee kam, im SGC anzurufen, nur um zu erfahren, dass Colonel O’Neill und Dr. Jackson auf einer viertägigen Mission waren. Er telefonierte anschließend mit verschiedenen internen Stellen im Pentagon, aber da er keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf dieses ganz spezielle Band lenken wollte, waren die Antworten genauso vage wie seine Fragen und brachten ihn nicht wirklich weiter.   
Aber Paul war überzeugt, dass dieses Band vernichtet werden musste. Millers und Loisons Worte konnten nur eins bedeuten: Jack und Daniel waren unvorsichtig gewesen.   
Wieder einmal. 

Paul hätte die Sache mit den Überwachungskameras gar nicht für wichtig erachtet, schließlich war das Standardprozedur und allgemein bekannt, wenn er nicht vor einigen Wochen, kurz nachdem die Aliens versucht hatten das SGC zu übernehmen, Zeuge eines Kusses zwischen dem Colonel und dem Archäologen geworden wäre. 

Er war kurz vor seinem Abflug nach Washington gewesen, als er festgestellt hatte, dass ihm auf einem Dokument noch eine wichtige Unterschrift von Colonel O’Neill fehlte. Da O’Neill schon im wohlverdienten Feierabend war, hatte er angeboten, vor dem Rückflug am Haus des Colonels vorbeizufahren und sich die Unterschrift zu besorgen.  
Da er auf der Rückseite des Hauses ein Radio dudeln hörte, nahm er an, der Colonel würde das schöne Wetter nutzen und säße noch im Garten. Er bog um das Haus und sah gerade noch, wie O’Neill und Dr. Jackson ins Haus gingen. 

Er rief „Colonel!“, aber die beiden hatten ihn offensichtlich nicht gehört und so folgte er ihnen einfach ins Haus, nach einem weiteren, erfolglosen Klopfen an der Terrassentür. Die Stimmen der beiden kamen aus der Küche und er durchquerte das Wohnzimmer, als er Daniels Lachen vernahm.   
„Nie im Leben gewinnen die am Samstag das Spiel!“   
„Worum wollen wir wetten?“   
„Von denen trifft doch keiner den Ball!“   
„Die treffen wohl!“   
„Niemals…“  
Er dachte noch, dass sie privat genauso viele Widerworte parat hatten, wie im Mountain und als er mit einem Grinsen ums Eck biegen wollte, sah er, warum das Streitgespräch plötzlich nicht weiter geführt worden war. 

Colonel O’Neill und Dr. Jackson standen in der Küche und küssten sich.   
Richtig. Selbstvergessen. Innig.  
So, wie er es sonst nur aus Filmen kannte. 

Ihm war heiß geworden, ihn hatte die Panik entdeckt zu werden überschwemmt, er hatte schlucken müssen, weil das so verdammt zärtlich und verlangend aussah. Er hatte sich wirklich für einen Moment nicht rühren können, weil so viele widersprüchliche Gedanken durch seinen Kopf geschwirrt waren. Dann hatte er ganz leise kehrt gemacht und sich wieder zur Terrassentür hinaus geschlichen.  
Später hatte er dann noch seine Unterschrift bekommen, aber er musste sich wohl ziemlich merkwürdig verhalten haben, denn O’Neill hatte ihm aufs Liebenswürdigste versichert, dass er ihm nicht den Kopf abreißen würde für diese Störung. Hatte ihn sogar ins Haus eingeladen, aber Paul hatte sich die Unterschrift rasch auf der Motorhaube geben lassen und war davon gebraust, ins Flugzeug gesprungen und nach Washington zurück geflogen.

Sechs Wochen später saß er jetzt am Schreibtisch und schaute sinnlose Löcher in die Luft. Paul seufzte tief auf. Es gab bestimmt eine Möglichkeit, das Unheil noch abzuwenden, er musste nur drauf kommen! Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. Das letzte Mal, bei der Invasion, hatte auch ein ganz kleines Detail die Wende herbeigeführt. Wenn Colonel Maybourne nicht…  
Maybourne! Harry Maybourne. Da hatte er seine grenzwertig legalen Möglichkeiten! Der Colonel arbeitete doch für den NID, über den niemand so etwas ganz Genaues wusste, man aber allerhand munkelte. Er hatte immer zugesehen, dass er mit dieser Unterabteilung möglichst wenig zu tun hatte. Aber Colonel Maybourne war dem SGC – soweit er das beurteilen konnte – relativ wohl gesonnen. Jedenfalls weit mehr als Kinsey, der es sich nur unter den Nagel reißen wollte. Wenn er also…? Paul trank hektisch einen Schluck abgestandenes Mineralwasser.

Nein, das ginge nicht. Was sollte Maybourne denn schon…? Anderseits, hatte er sich nicht gerade entschieden, mal außerhalb der Box zu denken? Also, könnte Maybourne ihm helfen?   
Er war ein Colonel, er hatte wohl Beziehungen von denen niemand etwas ahnte, er kannte ihn, Major Davis, er kannte das SGC und es verband ihn ein gewisses Entgegenkommen mit dem SGC.   
Ehe Paul sich noch lange einen Kopf machen konnte, ob das die klügste Entscheidung war, die er treffen konnte, hatte er schon im Mitarbeiterverzeichnis Maybournes Nummer gesucht. Er atmete einmal tief durch, dann wählte er – und betete einen verzweifelten Moment sowohl dass jemand dran ginge, als auch dass niemand abnehmen würde. 

„Maybourne“, bellte jemand recht atemlos ins Telefon.  
„Major Davis hier, Sir. Wir haben uns im SCG kennen gelernt. Wir…Ich…“   
„Ja?“   
„Ich wollte… ich habe ein Problem, Sir. Und ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie sich mit mir irgendwo treffen können. Ich brauche dringend einen Rat.“   
„Worum geht’s?“   
„Ich möchte das nur ungern am Telefon besprechen, Colonel Maybourne. Bitte, hätten Sie eine halbe Stunde Zeit für mich, Sir?“ 

Einen Moment sagte Maybourne gar nichts, denn dieser Anruf überraschte ihn. Er konnte sich noch gut an den jungen, sehr adretten Major erinnern, der bei den Besprechungen im SGC dabei gewesen war und dem SGC – anders als viele andere im Pentagon, die in ihm vorrangig eine Geldschleuder sahen – zugetan schien. Was konnte der Major von ihm wollen, das sie nicht über das Telefon besprechen konnten? Steckte Jack in Schwierigkeiten? Maybourne grinste – schon erstaunlich, dass ihm als erstes Jack und Schwierigkeiten einfielen.   
Er hatte sich entschieden. Seine Wohnung war abhörsicher. „Kommen Sie hierher. Ich gehe heute nicht mehr aus dem Haus. Sie haben meine Adresse?“ Neugierde war ein wichtiger Punkt in seinem Leben und alles was mit dem SGC zusammenhing faszinierte ihn. Mal sehen, was der Major für ein Problemchen hatte.   
„Ja, die steht hier in den Unterlagen.“ Major Davis wiederholte die Adresse.   
„Gut. Ich erwarte Sie dann im Laufe der nächsten Stunde.“   
„Ja, Sir. Danke, Sir.“   
„Bis dann.“ 

Erleichtert legte Paul den Hörer auf. Die erste Hürde war genommen. Jetzt musste er Maybourne *nur noch* von der Dringlichkeit seines Anliegens überzeugen – aber wofür hatte er schließlich Diplomatie studiert?   
Davis schnappte sich seine Jacke, schloss sein Büro ab, rannte die Treppen herunter und sprang in das erste Taxi, das vorbei kam. Eine halbe Stunde später stand er vor der Adresse, die Maybourne als Wohnsitz angegeben hatte: ein Wohnblock, in einem gutbürgerlichen Viertel, mit einem Wachmann an der Tür, der erst bei dem Colonel anrief, ob er Besuch erwartete.   
Weitere zwei Minuten später klopfte Paul mit feuchten Handflächen gegen die Tür von Maybournes Apartment. 

„Herein!“   
Paul drückte die Klinke nieder, betrat das Apartment und sah Colonel Maybourne in nachlässiger Freizeitkleidung aber mit einer Waffe im Anschlag, die auf ihn gerichtet war, vor sich stehen.   
„Umdrehen und Hände an die Tür!“   
Paul war so perplex, dass er der Aufforderung sofort nachkam.   
Während Maybourne ihn auf Waffen abtastete, versuchte der Major eine Erklärung: „Hören Sie, Colonel. Ich…“   
„Gleich. Gleich dürfen Sie mir alles erzählen, was Sie auf dem Herzen haben.“   
Effizient ließ Maybourne seine Hände über den Körper des Majors gleiten. Als er keine Waffe fand, steckte er seine Pistole weg und meinte: „Okay. Alles klar. Wollen Sie ein Bier?“   
Er marschierte zu seinem Couchtisch und drückte Paul unaufgefordert eine Flasche in die Hand. 

Paul nahm die Flasche und schaute sich kurz um. Die Wohnung war lieblos eingerichtet, so als ob Maybourne nie lange an einem Ort bliebe. Einige unausgepackte Kisten verstärkten den Eindruck noch. Es schien ein Zwei-Raum Apartment zu sein, denn das Wohnzimmer, in dem er sich befand, hatte einen integrierten Küchenblock, und Paul konnte zwei Türen abgehen sehen – wohl zum Badzimmer und Schlafzimmer. Eine Wand dieses Wohnraumes wurde von etlichen Computern, Monitoren und sonstigen technischen Spielereien eingenommen. 

„Also, worum geht’s? Fassen Sie sich kurz, ich habe wenig Zeit.“  
„Okay.“ Paul nickte. „Ich… ich…“ Er holte noch einmal tief Luft. Wenn er etwas erreichen wollte, musste er in Vorleistung gehen und hoffen, dass der Colonel ihn nicht gleich strafversetzen oder sonst was würde. Er nahm allen Mut zusammen und stürzte sich kopfüber rein.   
„Ich habe von einem Überwachungsband aus dem SGC Kenntnis erhalten, das heute Abend an Senator Kinsey rausgehen sollte. Ich möchte… Ich will nicht, dass das Band dort ankommt.“  
„Ja?“ Maybourne streckte die Beine aus, nahm einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche und kratzte sich am Bauch. „Was habe ich damit zu tun?“   
„Ich habe mir gedacht, ich meine, ich weiß nicht, ob Sie das können, aber Sie sind der Einzige, der mir eingefallen ist, weil Sie das SGC doch auch kennen. Ja und da habe ich gedacht, ob Sie vielleicht irgendeine Möglichkeit sehen, mir zu helfen?“ Paul war fast über seine Worte gestolpert, so schnell hatte er sie herausgebracht. Laut ausgesprochen klangen sie verdammt blöde. Verdammt kompromittierend. So, als ob er den Colonel zwielichtiger Machenschaften verdächtigte und selbst bereit war, welche durchzuführen. Kein so besonders geschickter Schachzug einem Vorgesetzten gegenüber musste Paul einsehen, jetzt, nachdem es zu spät war. 

Maybourne schien zu derselben Schlussfolgerung gekommen zu sein, denn er setzte ein sehr spöttisches Grinsen auf. „Was wird das hier? Versteckte Kamera? Wo haben Sie die Wanze versteckt, Major Davis?“   
„Es gibt keine Wanze. Niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin.“   
„Oh, doch. Wenn Sie vom Büro aus angerufen haben, wurde der Anruf aufgezeichnet.“   
„Ich habe mein Handy verwendet.“   
„Schon besser.“ Abwägend schaute Maybourne den Major an. Er brauchte mehr Informationen. „Worum geht’s in dem Band?“   
„Das kann ich nicht sagen.“ Paul schaute Maybourne fest ins Gesicht. Er wusste selbst, wie lahm das klang. 

Maybournes halb amüsiertes, halb spöttisches Lachen bestätigte diese Einschätzung.   
Bittend fuhr Paul fort: „Colonel, Sie müssen mir glauben. Es ist äußerst wichtig! Wenn dieses Band Senator Kinsey in die Finger fällt, hat er eine Handhabe gegen das SGC. Und… ganz besonders gegen Colonel O’Neill.“   
Paul hoffte, dass die Verwicklung O’Neills in diese Angelegenheit Maybourne vielleicht umstimmen könnte.   
„Was für eine Handhabe?“ Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen schaute Maybourne ihn an.   
Paul reckte das Kinn energisch vor. „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen und das werde ich Ihnen nicht sagen.“ Er verschwendete hier nur seine Zeit. Wie hatte er jemals so dumm sein können zu glauben, dass Maybourne ihm helfen würde, ohne die Zusammenhänge zu kennen? 

Maybourne musterte Davis noch einen Moment abschätzend, dann kam er zu dem Schluss, dass der Major wohl die Wahrheit sprach. Er verfügte über eine recht gute Menschenkenntnis und dieser junge Mann war ihm schon im SCG diensteifrig aber auch loyal vorgekommen. Er wüsste zu gerne, was auf dem Band war! Vielleicht ging Jack endlich seiner Stellvertreterin an die Wäsche? Der alte Gauner! Ja, das würde er Jack zutrauen. Wäre wirklich dumm, wenn er wegen so einer Sache rausfliegen würde.   
Maybourne nahm nicht eine Sekunde an, dass Major Davis illegale Machenschaften des Colonels decken würde. Das würde mit Sicherheit auf zwischenmenschliche Peinlichkeiten hinauslaufen. Er musste innerlich grinsen und das war der Moment, in dem er beschloss Davis zu helfen – nun musste er nur noch überlegen, was für ihn dabei rausspringen könnte! 

Er musterte Davis von oben bis unten, von der blauen Hose mit den Bügelfalten bis zu dem weißem Hemd mit der dunklen Krawatte. Ihm gefiel das, was er sah. Oh ja! Er hatte eine blendende Idee. Ein schmutziges Grinsen überzog Harry Maybournes Gesicht. Der knackige Major hatte ihn bei einem Pornofilmchen und einem langweiligen Treffen mit seiner eigenen Hand gestört – vielleicht könnte er da ein bisschen Live-Action einfordern? 

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Schuhe und Ihre Jacke!“, forderte er Paul auf.   
„Wieso?“   
„Ich will sicher gehen, dass wir nicht abgehört werden.“   
„Colonel, ich versichere Ihnen…“   
Maybourne streckte auffordernd seine Hand aus.   
Paul atmete tief durch, zog seine dunkle Jacke aus und reichte sie Maybourne, der sie fachmännisch filzte. Derweil band Paul die Schnürsenkel auf, zog seine Schuhe aus und reichte sie dem Colonel an.   
Er schluckte, als er sah, dass Maybourne mit einem raschen Griff die Absätze abriss – selbstverständlich ohne eine Abhörvorrichtung zu finden.   
„Ihren Gürtel!“   
Paul nestelte seinen Gürtel aus der Hose und reichte ihn weiter. Er sah natürlich irgendwo ein, dass Maybourne Vorsicht walten lassen musste, aber wohl fühlte er sich bei der Sache nicht. Vor allem nicht, als Maybourne jetzt auch noch: „Die Hose!“ sagte.   
„Sir, ich denke nicht…“, versuchte er einzuwenden.   
„Säume, Taschen, Bund, Nähte – da kann man überall etwas unterbringen“, erwiderte Maybourne und schnipste ungeduldig mit den Fingern. 

Nervös befeuchtete Paul seine Lippen, schaute sich abwägend noch einmal im Zimmer um und kam dann zu der Auffassung, dass der Colonel immerhin bereit gewesen war, ihm zuzuhören. Bis jetzt. Und fachmännisch sah das, was er mit seiner Kleidung angestellt hatte, auch aus. Seufzend erhob sich Paul und stieg zögerlich aus seiner Hose, die er Maybourne reichte.   
Es folgte eine genaue Inspektion, dann trat Maybourne vor Davis und meinte: „Aufstehen.“   
„Warum, Sir?“, fragte Paul, während er sich erhob.   
Maybourne trat vor ihn und begann ihn erneut abzutasten. Dieses Mal verweilten seine Finger länger an einem Ort, fuhren Pauls Arme herab, schauten sich seine Hände an, lösten seine Armbanduhr und wanderten auf die Brust. 

Paul starrte geradeaus, während die tastenden Finger weiter über seinen Körper wanderten. Die Achseln, die Brust, der Rücken und dann spürte er die warmen Finger des Colonels auf seinen nackten Oberschenkeln. Maybourne kniete sich vor ihm auf den Boden und fuhr seine Beine runter, zog ihm die Socken aus und fuhr am anderen Bein wieder hoch. 

Paul hatte nichts zu verbergen, keine Wanze, nichts womit er den anderen Mann hereinlegen wollte und so hatte er auch keine Angst vor Entdeckung. Diesen unpassenden Moment nutzte deshalb sein Gehirn, ihm mitzuteilen, dass es gar nicht so unangenehm wäre, wenn warme Finger langsam und mit genau dem richtigen Druck auf der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel entlangfuhren. Pauls Atem beschleunigte sich.   
Verflucht, Harry Maybourne als Mann machte ihn in keinster Weise an! Er mochte seine Männer jung, hübsch und ein klein wenig intellektuell. Bestimmt nicht diesen mittelalten Colonel, mit den schiefen Zähnen, den langsam ergrauenden Haaren und dem Gesicht, das es mit Sicherheit auf kein Cover von Männer-Vogue schaffen würde.   
Und dennoch fühlte Paul zu seinem absoluten Horror, wie sein Körper zu reagieren begann, je länger Harry Maybourne auf den Knien vor ihm hockte und seine Hände auf seine Körpermitte zuwanderten. 

Harry genoss es. Es belustigte ihn, wie der Major aus einem Gefühl des Pflichtbewusstseins heraus, diese doch recht intimen Berührungen über sich ergehen ließ. Maybourne hatte zwar dank seiner weitreichenden Beziehungen gewusst, dass der Major dann und wann auch Männerbekanntschaften hatte, aber immer außerhalb des Pentagons. Er nahm nicht an, dass außer ihm noch jemand von den Vorlieben des Majors wusste. Er würde dieses Wissen jetzt weiter ausnutzen, denn die feste Haut, die leicht kratzigen Haare auf den Beinen, der flüchtige Geruch nach männlicher Erregung machten Harry an. 

Als Maybournes Finger sich unter das Gummi von Pauls Unterhose schoben, um den Saum abzutasten, beschwerte sich Paul. „Sir, ich denke nicht, dass…Ah…“   
Maybourne hatte seine Hände zurückgezogen, und für eine Sekunde hatte Paul geglaubt, dass sein Protest Früchte getragen hatte, da merkte er, wie Maybournes Hände durch den Stoff der Unterhose hindurch seine Penis und seine Hoden entlangfuhren und auch sie in der Parodie einer Sicherheitskontrolle abtasteten und befühlten.   
„Sir!“  
Maybourne erhob sich, grinste Davis frech und herausfordernd an und stellte fest: „Alles sauber. Ich habe keine Wanze finden können.“   
„Das habe ich Ihnen gesagt!“, stellte Paul patzig fest. Er zog sein Hemd fester um sich und setzte sich mit so viel Würde wie ihm möglich war wieder auf das Sofa. „Nachdem Sie mich dann ja ausgiebig…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, kommen wir auf das Überwachungsband zurück. Können Sie mir dabei helfen, es wieder zu beschaffen? Ja oder Nein?“   
„Ja.“ 

Paul, der sich auf eine längere Debatte eingestellt hatte, schaute Maybourne überrascht an.   
Als so gar nichts weiter kam, fragte er vorsichtig nach: „Werden Sie es auch tun?“   
„Das, mein Junge, war genau die richtige Frage!“ verkündete Maybourne jovial.   
„Ja?“ Paul gefiel Maybournes spitzbübischer Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht. 

„Ja. Und was ist dann wohl die nächste Frage?“ Maybourne genoss das Katz- und Mausspiel und freute sich diebisch, als er in Pauls Gesicht ablesen konnte, wie dem nach und nach die ganzen Implikationen bewusst wurden. Schock, Unglauben, Abwehr, langsame Einsicht, zaghafte Hoffnung, Wut.   
Sehr schön. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie zu einer Übereinkunft kommen würden. Er war nicht festgelegt, was das Geschlecht seiner Sexpartner betraf. Er liebte Frauen, aber er wusste auch, dass er nicht gerade ein Adonis war. Von daher nahm er, was er kriegen konnte. Sein militärischer Rang, die schicke blaue Uniform und sein Einfluss hatten ihm manch eine Schönheit, männlich oder weiblich, in sein Bett gebracht. Denn er hatte Spaß am Sex und war sich nicht zu schade, alles, was zu seinen Gunsten sprach, auch zum Einsatz zu bringen. Wenn dieser schnuckelige Major also etwas von ihm wollte – dann sollte er ihm auch etwas dafür geben. 

„Was kostet mich das?“, stieß Paul zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Wütend fixierte er den Colonel. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass er sich in eine solche Position manövriert hatte! Verflixt und zugenäht!

Eine rasche Auffassungsgabe hatte der Junge. Das war gut. Harry Maybourne war niemand der lange drum herum redete und deshalb verkündete er seelenruhig: „Deinen Hintern.“ 

„Nein!“   
Pauls Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, er hatte den Eindruck, als könne er den beschleunigten Puls direkt unter der Haut pochen spüren. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Das ging doch nicht! Unmöglich! Sie waren doch beide Militär! Beide Offiziere. Außerdem…  
Maybourne unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Keine Diskussion. Du willst das Band – dann ist das mein Preis.“   
„Und wie weiß ich, dass Sie mir das Band wirklich geben, wenn Sie hatten, was Sie wollten? Sir?“, fragte er schneidend.   
„Wir besorgen als erstes das Band, und du gibst dein Wort, zu deinem Teil der Abmachung zu stehen. Kein Band, kein Sex. Doch wenn du das Band in den Finger hast…“ Er wiederholte den Rest nicht noch einmal. 

Nein! Nein, Paul wollte nicht mit Harry Maybourne ins Bett gehen! Nein! Es musste doch…  
„Nennen Sie einen anderen Preis“, brachte er mit Mühe hervor.   
„Es gibt keinen“, verkündete Harry, schnappte sich wieder seine Bierflasche und trank mit großen, gluckernden Schlucken. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich über die Lippen. 

Pauls Verzweiflung wuchs. War es das wirklich wert? O’Neill und Daniel würden nie wissen, was er für sie getan hätte! Und hieß es nicht so schön: wie man sich bettet so liegt man? Er könnte doch nicht immer Aufpasser für sie spielen. Aber dann musste Paul wieder an Jacks lachende braune Augen denken, daran, wie nett man ihn im SGC für gewöhnlich behandelte. General Hammonds leutselige Gespräche, Jacks trockener Humor, Daniels Liebenswürdigkeit – das alles wäre Vergangenheit, wenn Kinsey Wind von der Beziehung bekäme. Da könnte sie auch Hammond nicht retten. 

Harry Maybourne musste innerlich seufzen. Davis machte sich mal wieder viel zu viele Gedanken! Konnte er nicht einfach die Gelegenheit ergreifen? Einem bisschen netten Sex konnte doch niemand abgeneigt sein. Maybourne stellte die Bierflasche auf den Tisch zurück. 

„Also, wie ist es, soll ich versuchen, die Sendung aufzuhalten?“   
„Ich bin nicht schwul!“, platzte Major Davis heraus.   
Maybourne zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lachte. „Meine Akten sagen da was anderes. Aber wie dem auch sei, du musst nicht schwul sein, um mit mir ins Bett zu gehen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ihm wirklich völlig egal, wie sich jemand selbst bezeichnete. 

„Akten?“ Paul riss die Augen auf. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Er war immer so diskret gewesen!   
„Man weiß gern, mit wem man zu tun hat“, grinste Maybourne.   
„Aber…“   
„Davis!“ Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Verkomplizieren Sie nicht immer alles. Wollen Sie das Band, ja oder nein? Wenn ja, dann begleiten Sie mich ins Schlafzimmer, sobald Sie’s in Händen halten. Ende.“ 

Paul schloss die Augen. Wollte er das Band? Ja! Wollte er Sex mit Harry Maybourne? Nein! Nein, wirklich nicht! Wenn er sich Harry in seinem geringelten T-Shirt mit der verwaschenen Trainingshose so anschaute – definitiv nein! Aber hatte er eine Wahl? 

Maybourne erhob sich. „Sie wissen, wo die Tür ist. Es hat mich gefreut, Sie wieder gesehen zu haben. Und jetzt habe ich noch zu tun.“ Harry bluffte. Er wollte Davis. Wollte sogar, dass der Major ein wenig unwillig war. Das würde es umso interessanter machen. Es gefiel ihm, dass Davis nicht so abgebrüht war, dass er ohne Bedenken auf den Handel einging, sondern dass er mit sich zu kämpfen hatte. Es war dieser Hauch von… Unnahbarkeit, den auch Dr. Jackson an sich hatte. Er streckte Davis die Hand zum Abschied hin. 

Paul erhob sich ebenfalls – doch ging er nicht zur Tür. Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, holte noch einmal tief Luft und fixierte die dunklen Fensterscheiben.   
„In Ordnung“, murmelte er kaum hörbar. Schlimmer als der Börsenmakler, mit dem er mal im Bett gelandet war, konnte Harry Maybourne auch nicht sein. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dass die Finger gerade auf seiner Haut nicht so unangenehm gewesen waren.   
„Einverstanden?“   
„Ja, verdammt“, fauchte Paul.   
„Sir“, korrigierte ihn Maybourne bewusst.   
Paul biss die Lippen aufeinander und sagte nichts.   
Maybourne ging lachend zum Schreibtisch und holte sein Handy, das dort in der Ladestation stand. „Nehmen Sie sich noch ein Bier, während ich telefoniere, oder gehen Sie schon mal ins Bad“, schlug er vor, bevor er die Tür des Schlafzimmers hinter sich schloss. 

„Geh zum Teufel!“, fluchte Paul leise und dann wusste er mal wieder nicht, ob der Anruf erfolgreich oder erfolglos sein sollte. Vielleicht wäre das Problem ja auch so schwer zu klären, dass Maybourne das selbst in die Hand nehmen müsste. Dann wäre er vielleicht den ganzen Abend beschäftigt, müsste womöglich noch außer Haus gehen und wer weiß, wann er dann mal wieder frei hatte. Und Paul könnte ja sehen, dass er noch etwas mehr als seine jetzt schon durchschnittlichen sechzig Stunden pro Woche im Pentagon verbringen würde und….

Es kostete Maybourne genau einen Anruf. Sofort hatte er jemanden zur Hand, der für ihn die Sendung an Kinsey herausfischte. Keine große Sache. Nicht der Erwähnung wert. Nur fünf Minuten später bekam er den Rückruf, dass der Auftrag erfolgreich ausgeführt sei und ein Bote des Pentagons auf dem Weg zu seinem Apartment wäre. Mit einem breiten Grinsen rieb sich Maybourne die Hände. Sehr schön! Der etwas reservierte aber sehr ansehnliche Major gehörte ihm! 

Maybournes Blick fiel auf sein ungemachtes Bett. Erst wollte er nur die Zudecke gerade ziehen, dann hatte er einen hausfraulichen Anfall. Wie lange hatte er es schon nicht mehr neu bezogen? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, aber es sah nicht gerade appetitlich aus und deshalb zog er das Laken mit einem Ruck vom Bett und suchte neue Wäsche aus. Er bezog das Bett und stopfte die auf dem Boden herumliegenden, schmutzigen Sachen in den Wäschekorb. Er drehte die Heizung etwas höher und kippte das Fenster für frische Luft. Es ging doch nichts über ein bisschen Romantik. 

Glücklicherweise ahnte Paul nichts von Maybournes Gedanken und Vorbereitungen, er vermutete einfach mal, dass es so lange dauerte weil es nicht so einfach war, in den Besitz der Aufnahmen zu gelangen. Er wusste, dass er sich irgendwie ablenken musste, denn wenn er jetzt die nächste halbe Stunde nur an Maybournes haarige Beine und Hintern dächte, würde er noch verrückt. Er zog erst mal seine Hose wieder an, denn das machte ihn ein wenig selbstbewusster als nur in Unterhose auf dem Sofa zu sitzen, dann suchte er sich eine Ablenkung. 

So fand Maybourne Major Davis Zeitung lesend vor, als er wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer kam.   
Paul ließ die Zeitung sinken und erkundigte sich gespielt beiläufig: „Konnten Sie etwas erreichen?“   
„Der Bote ist hierher unterwegs.“   
„Gut.“ Oder auch nicht. Paul räusperte sich. „So schnell?“   
„Jetzt sag nicht: zu schnell. Denn ich dachte, es käme auf rasches Handeln an.“   
„Ja. Gut.“ Paul nahm die Zeitung wieder hoch, um sich dahinter zu verstecken. Oh, nein! Jetzt gehörte sein Hintern wohl wirklich Maybourne! Scheiße.  
Fast war Paul froh, als es eine halbe Stunde später an der Tür klingelte. Das Warten auf das Unvermeidliche war mindestens ebenso schlimm, wie die eigentliche Durchführung, zumal er immer wieder Seitenblicke auf Maybourne geworfen hatte und sich versucht hatte zu vorzustellen, wie Maybourne im Bett war. Kein angenehmer Gedanke. 

Maybourne fertigte den Boten gleich an der Tür ab, dann hielt er Paul eine Kassette mit der Aufschrift „SGC“ und dem aktuellen Datum hin.   
„Bitte sehr. Mein Videorekorder ist dort.“ Er zeigte auf die „Technikabteilung“ des Wohnzimmers.   
„Darf ich Sie bitten, mich einen Moment allein zu lassen?“  
„Ich warte im Schlafzimmer“, verkündete Maybourne mit einem schleimigen Grinsen.   
„Danke.“

Paul schob die Kassette in den Rekorder und es war tatsächlich das gewünschte Band, Maybourne hatte ihn nicht ausgetrickst. Es war das SGC, ein Labor und Daniel und Jack alberten ein bisschen mit einem Artefakt herum. Das hieß, Jack alberte und Daniel versuchte ihn – nicht sehr überzeugend – davon abzuhalten. Paul ging in den schnellen Vorlauf und hektisch liefen die beiden durchs Labor, Daniel holte ein Buch aus dem Regal und tippte auf dem Computer. Jack berührte einen Schalter, das Teil fing an zu glühen, Daniel zog Jack mit sich hinter den Labortisch, eine Sekunde, bevor das Teil explodierte und das halbe Labor verwüstete. Dr. Jackson und der Colonel waren allerdings durch den schweren Tisch geschützt gewesen und tauchten unversehrt, nur ein bisschen eingestaubt, wieder auf. 

Als Paul wieder in den normalen Abspielmodus ging, hörte er gerade noch, wie Daniel sagte: „… hast einen Teil des Spektrometers ruiniert! Konntest du die Finger nicht einmal bei dir behalten? Weißt du was das Teil kostet? Fast vierzehntausend Dollar!“  
„Das war ein Unfall!“, verteidigte sich der Colonel.   
„Das erklär mal unseren Geldgebern! Wenn du nicht…“ 

Davis stoppte das Band. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Nein! Nein! Scheiße! 

Ja, Daniel und Jack steckten in Schwierigkeiten, aber in ganz anderen als er gedacht hatte! Aus diesem Schlamassel würden sie mit Hammonds Hilfe wohl wieder rauskommen, da brauchten sie gar nicht seine – illegalen – Aktionen. Im Rückblick machten jetzt auch alle Worte von Loison und Miller Sinn. Wie hatte er nur so vorschnell sein können?   
Aber schon in die Selbstanklage mischte sich die Erkenntnis, dass er wieder so handeln würde, dass er nicht einfach wegsehen konnte. Vielleicht würde er es anders angehen und nicht gerade Harry Maybourne mit reinziehen, aber…  
Er straffte die Schultern. Er würde versuchen mit Maybourne erneut zu verhandeln, jetzt da die Gefahr vorüber war. Denn was hatte der andere Mann schließlich schon gerichtlich Verwertbares gegen ihn in der Hand? 

Maybourne, der von seinem Schlafzimmer aus, das Wohnzimmer überwachen konnte, war gleich klar geworden, dass das nicht die Aufnahmen sein konnten, die Davis erwartet hatte. Und in seinem Kopf nahm eine neue Idee Gestalt an. Wenn er Jack das nächste Mal wieder sah, musste er ihm mal ein bisschen auf den Zahn fühlen, ob da was mit dem Archäologen lief. 

Als Paul das Schlafzimmer betrat, sagte er sofort von dem Bett, auf dem er lag: „Zieh dich aus.“   
„Ich…“   
„Du hast eine Abmachung. An die du dich halten musst.“   
„Aber…“   
„Ich habe das Band besorgt, wenn jetzt nicht das drauf ist, was du dachtest…“   
„Doch, doch“, wiegelte Paul schnell ab, damit Maybourne gar nicht erst auf unpassende Gedanken käme. „Es ist erfreulicherweise nur nicht ganz so… teuer wie ich dachte.“   
„Dein Problem, nicht meins.“ Maybourne klopfte auf das Bett neben sich. „Zieh dich aus und komm her. Du willst doch wohl nicht wortbrüchig werden, oder?“ 

Nein, das konnte Paul nicht. Er hatte sein Wort gegeben, daran war wohl nicht mehr zu rütteln. Selbst wenn sich Paul ziemlich sicher war, dass Maybourne das mit dem Ehrenwort – auf seine eigene Person bezogen – wohl nicht so ganz genau nahm. Aber er konnte nicht über seinen Schatten springen. Für ihn hatte das noch Bedeutung.   
So knöpfte er die Hose, die erst vor einer halben Stunde schon einmal ausgezogen hatte, wieder auf und streifte sie ab. Er öffnete langsam die Knöpfe des Hemdes, streifte es über die Arme und trug dann nur noch Unterwäsche.   
„Alles“, befahl Maybourne, der sich in dem Moment sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog.   
Paul sah die behaarte Brust des stämmigen Mannes, die hellen Haare auf den Armen und musste schlucken. Aber sein Wort würde er nicht brechen. Er streifte seine Unterhose in dem Moment ab, als sich Maybourne seiner Hose entledigte. Als Paul vollständig nackt war, zwang er sich, seine Hände nicht über seinen Schoß zu legen, sondern locker an den Seiten herabhängen zu lassen. 

„Sehr schön“, meinte Maybourne und ließ seinen Blick anerkennend über Pauls Figur gleiten. Auch ohne Kleidung sah Davis wirklich appetitlich aus. Er winkte ihn zu sich. Paul machte widerstrebend die fehlenden Schritte auf das Bett zu, bis er direkt vor Maybourne stand.   
„Colonel.“ Er nickte hochmütig.  
Maybourne kicherte. „Wenn du glaubst, dass du mich damit aus dem Konzept bringen kannst, hast du dich getäuscht. Wenn du damit jedoch andeuten willst, was du gerne hast, können wir wegen mir auch gern der Colonel und sein Major spielen.“   
„Nein!“, rief Paul entgeistert, der gehofft hatte, dass die Nennung des militärischen Ranges Maybourne vielleicht doch noch zur Besinnung bringen könnte. Sah nicht so aus. 

Maybourne, der zum Rand des Betts gerutscht war, streckte seine Hand aus und ließ sie über Pauls Oberschenkel gleiten. Paul ballte bei der Berührung die Hände zu Fäusten und wappnete sich gegen das weitere Vorgehen. Das war so ungerecht!  
Maybourne nahm Pauls Hände in seine und öffnete die verkrampften Finger.   
„Davis? Wir wollen beide Spaß haben.“   
„Ach ja?“, war Paul schon herausgerutscht.  
„Ja. Es sei denn, du willst gezwungen werden, weil es dir dann leichter fällt?“   
„Nein, der Zwang in diesen Handel einwilligen zu müssen hat mir schon gereicht“, gab Paul patzig zur Antwort. Aber er entspannte seine Muskeln ein wenig.   
Maybournes Hände drehten ihn herum und glitten dann über seinen Hintern, sanft die Backen und die Oberschenkelmuskeln knetend.   
Paul versuchte sich andere Hände vorzustellen. 

Maybourne zog ihn nach einer Weile neben sich aufs Bett und ließ seine Hand über Pauls unbehaarte Brust gleiten, spielte mit den Erkennungsmarken, bis er sie Paul über den Kopf zog. Paul hatte die Augen geschlossen und musste zugeben, dass wenn er nicht genau hinschaute, die bloßen Berührungen nicht unangenehm waren. Als Maybourne sich vorbeugte und begann über seine Brustwarzen zu lecken und sanft an ihnen zu knabbern, musste er einmal leise aufseufzen. 

Es war schon so verdammt lange gewesen seit dem letzten Mal. Er musste so vorsichtig sein, wem er sich offenbarte. Und dennoch war er wohl nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen, wenn Maybourne eine Akte über ihn hatte. Das hieß dann wohl auch, dass die Gelegenheiten in Zukunft noch seltener werden würden. Er seufzte erneut leise auf. Maybourne nahm das als Bestätigung und biss etwas heftiger zu. Dieses Mal stöhnte Paul aus den richtigen Gründen und bog sich dem Colonel entgegen. 

Ja, das war bedeutend besser als das Billigfilmchen vom Beginn des Abends. Was für ein Glück, dass er Davis hergebeten hatte. Auch wenn der Major sich noch etwas zierte und eher passiv als aktiv war. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das ein temporäres Problem war. Rasch streifte er seine Unterhose ab und ließ seine Hand über den straffen Bauch, der verriet, dass Davis das Fitnessstudio auch von innen sah, nach unten wandern. Als seine Finger Davis’ Glied berührten, zuckte der kurz zusammen, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich der Hand zu entziehen. Besser noch, der Schwanz des Majors war schon halb erigiert als seine Finger ihn umfingen. Erfreulicherweise verhärtete er sich weiter, während Maybourne seine Hand darüber gleiten ließ. 

Maybourne legte ein ziemlich rasantes Tempo vor, musste Paul denken, als die zweite Hand auch noch seine Hoden umfasste. Aber es war nicht wirklich unangenehm, nur etwas zu schnell für seinen Geschmack. Er fühlte sich überrannt. Aber Maybourne wusste sehr genau, was er tat. Das war genau der richtige Druck, genau die richtige Geschwindigkeit, mit der er da über seinen Schwanz strich. Paul merkte, wie er kurzatmig wurde, wie seine Beine ein wenig auseinander fielen. Er hatte den Colonel nicht gefragt, ob er auch schwul war, die gekonnten Bewegungen jetzt legten jedoch nahe, dass er das mit Sicherheit nicht zum ersten Mal machte. Dafür wusste er viel zu genau, wie kurzatmig er seinen Partner mit diesem einen massierenden Finger hinter den Hoden machen konnte. Paul öffnete seine Beine noch ein wenig weiter. 

Sehr schön. Er hatte den reserviert scheinenden Major genau richtig eingeschätzt. Sein Ehrenkodex hatte ihn ins Bett gebracht, seine Libido und vielleicht auch seine Einsamkeit brachten ihn jetzt da durch. Harry rutschte so, dass er Davis’ Glied mit den Lippen umfassen konnte. 

„Uh…“ Paul war überrascht, denn er hatte gedacht, dass Maybourne wirklich nur auf seinen Hintern aus war. Hatten ihn schon Maybournes Hände positiv überrascht, so trieb ihn die sanft leckende Zunge, die sich mit heftigen saugenden Bewegungen an seinem Schaft ablöste ziemlich rasch auf den Moment zu, an dem er Entgegenkommen signalisierte. 

Seine Finger legten sich auf Maybournes Kopf, fuhren zaghaft durch die ergrauenden Haare. Maybourne mochte zwar auf den ersten Blick kein Traummann sein, aber er wusste ohne Zweifel, was man alles Aufregendes mit einer Zunge und ein bisschen Unterdruck anstellen konnte. Angenehme Schauder durchrieselten ihn und sein Unterkörper begann sich den Lippen, die ihn verwöhnten, entgegenzurecken. Es war *nur* Sex, das war Paul klar, aber auch *nur* Sex fühlte sich toll an, wenn man lange keinen mehr gehabt hatte. 

Als Paul ihn zum ersten Mal berührte, wusste Maybourne, dass er – wieder einmal – gewonnen hatte. Er war nicht so vermessen, sich für unwiderstehlich zu halten, aber auch mit guter Technik schien man eine ganze Menge erreichen zu können. Als seine linke Hand jetzt wieder zwischen Pauls Oberschenkel glitt und sie noch etwas weiter auseinander drückte, spürte er keinen Widerstand mehr. Er entließ Pauls Glied aus seinem Mund, kniete sich zwischen die geöffneten Beine und drückte sie an den Kniekehlen schwungvoll nach oben. 

„Halt sie so“, befahl er Paul und ließ seine Finger von den Kniekehlen langsam Richtung Körpermitte gleiten.  
Paul befeuchtete plötzlich trockene Lippen hektisch mit seiner Zunge, starrte auf Maybourne und spürte doch nur die Hände, die mit etwas Gleitcreme glitschig gemacht noch einmal seinen Schwanz auf und ab fuhren, ehe sie tiefer wanderten. Ein Finger drang in ihn ein und er schloss die Augen.  
Das Band, das SCG, der Grund für sein Hiersein, das spielte alles keine Rolle mehr. Was zählte, waren die Wellen des Wohlbefindens, die ihn durchrasten. Das Erinnern seiner Nervenenden, warum er das so gerne mochte, sein Entgegenkommen, um mehr davon zu bekommen. 

Mit einem resoluten Griff legte sich Maybourne Pauls Beine über die Schulter und drang schon ein paar Minuten später mit einem Stoß in den jüngeren Mann, der sich ihm so erfreulich rasch hingegeben hatte, ein. Phantastische Enge umfing ihn, ein Zeichen, dass es für den armen Major sicherlich schon ein Weilchen hergewesen war. Was für ihn allerdings nur von Vorteil war. Denn kaum hatte sich Paul an das Völlegefühl gewöhnt, begann er sich auf Maybournes Schwanz zu bewegen. Führte selbst die Reibung herbei, die er wünschte, genoss es, als er zum ersten Mal den richtigen Winkel hatte, um den ganz speziellen Punkt in seinem Innern zu treffen. 

Maybourne war ein aufmerksamer Beobachter und so führte er diese Bewegung wieder und wieder herbei. Paul dankte es ihm mit beschleunigter Atmung und einer Röte, die sich langsam über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Als er dazu noch begann, hechelnd durch seinen Mund zu atmen, durchraste Maybourne eine ganze Welle von Stolz und Erregung. Er hatte den zugeknöpften Major dahin gebracht, dass der jetzt stets lauter werdend „Ja, fester, fester“, rief. Maybourne kam der Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach. Er umfasste dazu auch Pauls Glied, fuhr kräftig auf und ab und nur wenige Augenblicke später war es für Davis vorbei, er verströmte sich über Maybournes Hand und seinen eigenen Bauch. Maybourne entließ ihn langsam aus seinem Griff, dann brachte er sich mit ein paar raschen Stößen ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt. 

Paul blinzelte unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern zu ihm hoch und musste denken, dass Harry Maybourne auch in den Fängen der Ekstase nicht schöner wurde. Der knallrote Kopf machte ihn keinen Deut attraktiver – aber das, was er mit seinen Händen und seinem Schwanz anstellen konnte, machte vieles wieder wett. 

Als Maybourne sich heftig atmend neben ihm auf das Kissen gleiten ließ, legte er ihm zaghaft eine Hand auf die Brust.   
„Kein schlechter Preis“, meinte er leise, ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte. 

Überrascht wandte sich Maybourne zu ihm um. „Ehmm… danke“, meinte er, zu überrascht, um Zuflucht in seinen üblichen Sarkasmus zu nehmen.   
Doch das hielt nicht lange vor, denn schon eine Minute später grinste er wieder breit und versicherte Paul: „Wann immer du mit größeren oder kleineren Problemen zu kämpfen hast, ruf mich ruhig an.“ 

„Oh, ich hoffe nicht so bald wieder!“, rief Paul geschockt, der nicht wollte, dass das Jack O’Neill Retten zu einer Dauereinrichtung wurde. 

„Ich hatte nicht nur dienstliche Probleme gemeint“, lachte Maybourne und legte seine Hand über Pauls schlaffes Glied. „Ich hatte auch gemeint, wenn der kleine Kerl hier“, er drückte fester zu, „mal wieder etwas Bewegung braucht.“ 

Paul zuckte bei Maybournes wenig galanter Wortwahl innerlich zusammen, aber die Finger an dieser Stelle gefielen ihm nicht schlecht, auch wenn er Mühe hatte, sich das einzugestehen. Er wollte das Angebot deshalb nicht gleich ausschlagen, denn er konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so herrlich befriedigt gefühlt hatte. 

So meinte er nur: „Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat.“ 

Harry Maybourne war mehr als zufrieden damit… 

 

\--------ENDE--------

 

© Antares, Juli 2007


End file.
